macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
North America
North America first appears in The Rising. Angus MacGyver, Jack Dalton, Riley Davis, Wilt Bozer and all live in Los Angeles, California. Season 1 * After arriving in San Francisco, USA looking for the biological weapon, the team must make a mad dash to the San Carlos Airport. The Rising * The leader of a Mexican drug cartel, Joaquin "El Noche" Sancola, is kept in a prison in Texas, USA. Mac is sent to the prison as a convict and must break El Noche out in order to find their hideout. Can Opener * Angus MacGyver is taken to Mexico City by Joaquin "El Noche" Sancola and his drug cartel, where he is beat for being a cop. Can Opener * MacGyver comes face to face with Murdoc, an international assassin hired to kill him, Mac must defend both himself and Wilt Bozer in Los Angeles. Corkscrew * The team visit MacGyver and Bozer's hometown in Mission City, USA. They go to their old middle school, so MacGyver can give a talk to a class taught by his former science teacher, Arthur Ericson. They meet a young genius named Valerie Lawson who has much in common with MacGyver and who MacGyver and the team later need to rescue after she is kidnapped. Pliers * Riley Davis's mom, Diane Davis was kidnapped from her home and later rescued in Vancouver BC Scissors * Mac and Jack head to Boston, USA help Mac's close friend from M.I.T. Franklin Mallory after she fakes her own death to prevent someone from killing her in order to suppress her scientific research. Compass Season 2 * Murdoc drugs and kidnaps Angus MacGyver in Los Angeles, California, USA. X-Ray + Penny * Jack Dalton returns to Texas for his high school reunion. However has to leave early and go to Oklahoma City, Oklahom'''a to find DARPA scientist Martin Korman. CO2 Sensor + Tree Branch * Mac and the rest of The Phoenix Foundation travel to '''Northern Virginia for the Korman Challenge CO2 Sensor + Tree Branch * The team heads to New Orleans to track down the con artist who is posing as the wife of “Duke Jacoby,” one of Jack’s old CIA aliases. Mardi Gras Beads + Chair * Mac and Jack drive to Indianapolis to exchange $10 million for Murdoc. Later all three try to escape Nicholas Helman in Beech Grove, Indiana and take a train though Kansas. Murdoc + Handcuffs * Mac lies to Murdoc telling him, he found his dad living off the grid in Montana backwoods. Adding, it's not easy, since they barely know each other anymore, but they're making an effort to patch things up. Murdoc + Handcuffs * Mac and Bozer drive to Lone Tree, Colorado to investigates people with fake passports. Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle * Jack and Dawn head over to Lincoln, Nebraska to investigate people with fake passports Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle Season 3 * When Oversight’s attempt to capture a drug cartel’s leader goes bad, Mac and Jack rush to Mexico to pull their boss out while racing through the heart of the country during Dia de Muertos celebrations. Dia de Muertos + Sicarios + Family Citizens Government Agents * Matilda Webber * Patricia Thornton * Angus MacGyver * Nikki Carpenter * Sarah Adler * Riley Davis * Wilt Bozer * Allie Winthrop Civilians * Billy Colton * Diane Davis * Frank Colton * Harry MacGyver * Jesse Colton * Mama Colton * Murdoc References }} Category:North America Category:Continent Category:Canada Category:America Category:Mexico